316
Opis Świat zewnętrzny - rok 2008 thumb|left|Wnętrze Stacji Dharmy - Latarni Kontynuacja wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka - This Place is Death, Eloise Hawking po słynnym haśle "Zaczynajmy" prowadzi gości do podziemi Kościoła gdzie znajduje się stacja Projektu Dharma - Latarnia. Po dotarciu na miejsce kobieta tłumaczy, że celem stacji jest namierzanie Wyspy za pomocą obserwowania miejsc wyładowań elektromagnetycznych na świecie oraz tworzenia skomplikowanych wzorów matematycznych. Pani Hawking tłumaczy również, że Wyspa jest w stałym ruchu czasowym, jednak zdarzają się tzw. okna czasowe dzięki którym można znaleźć Wyspę. Aktualne okno kończy się za 36 godzin. Nagle z grupy wybija się Desmond który jest zszokowany tym iż Jack i Sun chcą wrócić na Wyspę, sugeruje parze, że Ben i Hawking nimi manipulują. Następnie przekazuje Eloise wiadomość od syna Daniela Faradaya z Wyspy który prosi ją o pomoc wszystkim ludziom znajdującym się na niej. Eloise odpowiada, że właśnie to robi. Des nie czekając na kontynuację wykładu wychodzi ostro pokazując, że ani myśli o powrocie na Wyspę. Hawking nie specjalnie przejmuje się wyjściem Desa i kontynuuje monolog, mówi, że z jej obliczeń wynika, że aby trafić na Wyspę Oceanic Six musi wsiąść na pokład samolotu Ajira Airways numer lotu 316 który za niecały dzień startuje z lotniska w Los Angeles i leci przez Pacyfik do miejscowości Guam w Mikronezji. Zdaniem Hawking to jedyna szansa na ponowne trafienie na Wyspę. Jack i Sun bez wahania zgadzają się na perspektywę lotu. Eloise zastrzega jednak, że aby powrót na Wyspę się udał para musi zwerbować na pokład samolotu jak najwięcej ludzi którzy już byli na Wyspie oraz jeśli to możliwe jak najbardziej upodobnić lot 316 do lotu 815 sprzed 4 lat. Po zakończonym przemówieniu kobieta zabiera Jacka do swojego gabinetu gdzie tłumaczy mu iż w jego wypadku to nie są wszystkie warunki do powodzenia misji - on musi jeszcze zrobić jedną rzecz: podarować Johnowi Lockowi który będzie leciał z nimi w trumnie rzecz należąca do swojego ojca. Kobieta daje też Shepardowi list samobójczy od Locke' a, przy okazji wyjawia się też, że John popełnił samobójstwo - powiesił się. thumb|right|Rozmowa Jacka z Benem w Kościele Po wyjściu z gabinetu w głównej sali Kościoła Shepard spotyka modlącego się Bena. Ten mówi mu, że Sun wyszła a trumna z ciałem Locke' a znajduje się u jego kolegi w rzeźni w Los Angeles. Gdy Jack pyta kim jest Hawking i dlaczego im pomaga Ben przytacza mu biblijną historię Tomasza Apostoła który nie wierzył w zmartwychwstanie Jezusa, zmieniło się to dopiero gdy dotknął jego ran. Mówi chirurgowi, że w jego przypadku będzie podobnie. Po tych słowach Ben wychodzi z Kościoła mówiąc, że idzie spełnić obietnicę złożoną staremu znajomemu i jest to sprawa wymagająca jedynie wyjaśnienia. thumb|left|Dziadek Jacka - Ray Shepard Po powrocie do mieszkania Jack odbiera telefon z domu starców z którego dowiaduje się, że ktoś z jego rodziny już 4 raz próbował uciec z zakładu. Jack jedzie na miejsce, nieposłusznym podopiecznym okazuje się być dziadek doktora - Ray Shepard. Starszy pan tłumaczy Jackowi, że jego ucieczki są przejawem niezadowolenia z pobytu w Domu Starców, pyta się też doktora czy cały czas jest z tą piękną piegowatą dziewczyną Kate, Jack odpowiada, że to już przeszłość. Gdy chirurg wypakowuje rzeczy dziadka zauważa męskie buty, gdy pyta się do kogo należą starszy pan odpowiada, że dostał je od żony swego syna po jego śmierci ale nigdy ich nie nosił. Jack zabiera buty. thumb|right|Pocałunek Jacka z Kate Doktor wraca do mieszkania, nalewając sok w kuchni słyszy jakieś szelesty w mieszkaniu. Udaje się do salonu, widzi Kate leżącą na tapczanie, gdy pyta się co ona tu robi Austen odpowiada mu, że wie już o wszystkim i leci z nim. Kiedy Jack pyta się gdzie jest Aaron i co się stało kobieta zaznacza, że poleci z nim ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie ją o nic wypytywał. Następnie dochodzi do pocałunku pary który kończy się wspólną nocą. Jack i Kate jedzą śniadanie w jego mieszkaniu, Kate zauważa buty Christiana, Jack opowiada jej o tym jak do trumny założył swemu ojcu zwykłe trampki ponieważ sądził iż nie jest wart wydawania pieniędzy na nowe buty. Nagle dzwoni telefon, Jack odbiera i słyszy głos Bena. Widzimy, że mężczyzna stoi przy budce telefonicznej nad zatoką, jest cały poobijany i posiniaczony, twierdzi iż ktoś chce im pokrzyżować plany. Prosi Jacka by sam pojechał odebrać trumnę z Johnem do masarni Simona, na rogu Grand i Hayes. Jack zgadza się. Masarnia Simona, drzwi Jackowi otwiera Jill która twierdzi, iż wie kim jest i po co przyszedł. Następnie prowadzi Jacka na zaplecze gdzie lekarz widzi trumnę. Otwiera ją i zakłada Johnowi buty ojca. Na zakończenie wkłada pod garnitur Locke' a nie otwarty list samobójczy od zmarłego dla Jacka i zamyka trumnę po czym zabiera ją ze sobą. thumb|left|Odprawa Jacka na lotnisku Lotnisko w LA, przy odprawie paszportowej Jack jest pytany dlaczego chce przewieźć ciało Benthrama do Guam, Jack tłumaczy, że to ostatnie życzenie zmarłego a on jest jego przyjacielem. Pracownik lotniska zaznacza, że obsługa będzie zmuszona do otwarcia trumny i sprawdzenia jej zawartości dla wymogów bezpieczeństwa. Jack zgadza się. Gdy odchodzi od lady z biletem w ręku zostaje zaczepiony przez nieznanego mężczyznę który składa mu kondolencję. Nagle Jack spotyka Sun, kobieta potwierdza swą rezerwację i mówi, że jeśli jest chociaż cząstka nadziei na to, że Jin żyje ona musi ją zbadać. Nagle para zauważa jak kilkanaście metrów dalej policjantka prowadzi skutego Sayida do odprawy. W tym samym czasie w poczekalni Hurley potwierdza swoją rezerwację na 78 miejsc lotu 316. Okazuje się, że Hugo wie o wszystkim i chce zapobiec śmierci niewinnych pasażerów w katastrofie. Po chwili Hugo spotyka Jacka, mówi mu, że on leci z nimi i żeby nie pytał jak do tego doszło. Jack jest ucieszony z decyzji Reyesa. Pokład samolotu, do środka wchodzi Jack. Na swoich miejscach są już: Kate, Sun i konwojowany Sayid który jest wyraźnie zaskoczony obecnością znajomych. Nie ma pojęcia o tym co ma się wydarzyć. Po chwili do środka wchodzi również Hurley z futerałem w ręku. Gdy obsługa ma już zamykać drzwi do samolotu wpada spóźniony Ben z ręką na temblaku i poobijaną twarzą. Po chwili i on zajmuje swoje miejsce. Jedynie Hurley wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z obecności Linusa. thumb|right|Frank Lapidus w 2008 roku Kilka minut później, samolot linii Ajira Airways lot 316 startuje, z głośników wydobywa się informacja, że pilotem jest Frank Lapidus. Na te słowa Jack prosi obsługę o zawołanie pilota, gdy Frank pojawia się wydaje się przeczuwać jaki cel mają Oceanic Six, mimo to kontynuuje lot. Kilka godzin później, obsługa oddaje Jackowi list samobójczy Johna twierdząc, że znaleziono go przy przeszukiwaniu trumny. Jack w obecności Bena czyta list, John pisze tylko: "Jack, żałuję, że mi nie uwierzyłeś". Nagle rozpoczynają się turbulencję, po chwili rozbłyska światło jak przy przenoszeniu Wyspy. Wyspa - lata '70 XX wieku thumb|left|Jack, Kate i Hugo po powrocie na Wyspę Nawiązanie do pierwszej sceny 1x01: Jack budzi się gwałtownie w dżungli. Wstaje i słyszy głos wołający pomocy. Shepard biegnie przez dżunglę, w końcu dociera do wodospadu pod którym dryfuje Hugo z futerałem w ręku, doktor skacze w dół i dopływa do mężczyzny. Nagle panowie zauważają Kate leżącą na brzegu. Duet podpływa do niej i wychodzi na brzeg. Gdy Kate budzi się twierdzi iż od momentu przebłysku w samolocie nic nie pamięta, to samo mówią Jack z Hurleyem. Jedno tylko jest pewne: są na Wyspie. Nagle słychać muzykę wydobywającą się z samochodu, po chwili na wybrzeże wyjeżdża Bus Dharmy z którego wyskakuje uzbrojony mężczyzna w stroju Inicjatywy, celuje w trio. Gdy opuszcza broń okazuje się, że jest nim Jin ! thumb|right|Jin w stroju Dharmy Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Jakim sposobem Oceanic Six dostali się na Wyspę? Czy doszło do katastrofy? ** Sądząc po błysku nastąpił skok wyspy i Oceanix 6 się na niej znalazła. * Kto jeszcze z lotu 316 oprócz Jacka, Kate i Hugo znajduje się na Wyspie? ** Jeżeli założymy teorię skoku wsypy, to wszyscy oprócz Oceanix 6, Bena i Lapidusa powinni wpaść do oceanu. * Czy w futerale Hurleya była gitara? Dlaczego ją wziął? ** Ponieważ chcieli aby ten lot jak najbardziej przypominał lot 815, a wtedy Charlie miał ze soba gitarę. ** Może to gitara Charliego. * Dlaczego Sayid został aresztowany i dlaczego leci lotem 316? * Jak to się stało, że Jin stał się członkiem Dharmy ? ** Od momentu przeniesienia Wyspy przez Locke' a Sawyer, Daniel, Miles, Juliet i Jin znajdują się w latach 70 i dołączyli do Dharmy. *** Wyjaśniałoby to skąd Daniel Faraday wziął się przy budowie Orchidei * Co się dzieje z Kate? O czym nie chce mówić Jackowi? * Co stało się z Aronem? ** Oddała go matce Claire - Carole Littleton? * Kto pobił Bena? ** Ben mówił, że "Skręcił w złą stronę", więc możliwe, iż uległ wypadkowi. ** Desmond? Widmore? ** Skąd spekulacje, że ktoś go pobił? Mogło zdarzyć się coś innego. * Czy Charles Widmore użył stacji Latarnia do znalezienia Wyspy? * Jak Ben przekonał Hugo do lotu 316? ** Ben powiedział do Hugo "A kto kazał ci się tu znaleźć?". Może to nie on? Gitara wskazuje, że mógł to być Charlie. * Czy list pożegnalny napisał rzeczywiście Locke? * W jakim celu Pani Hawking chciała, aby Jack oddał Lockowi jakiś przedmiot należący do Christiana? ** Ponieważ chcieli aby ten lot jak najbardziej przypominał lot 815, a wtedy w trumnie był Christian. ** Czy John dowiedział się kto jest ojcem Jacka? *** Prawdopodobnie nie, bo przeniósł się zanim Christian zdążył coś powiedzieć. * Logo jakiej stacji ma na sobie Jin? ** To nie musi być logo konkretnej stacji. - en:Image:JinLogo.jpg Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku nie pojawiają się: Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles, Rose i Bernard * Dziadek Jacka nosi sweterek Ralpha Laurena. * Podczas lotu samolotem, Ben czytał książke. Gdy Jack się spytał jak może czytać w takim momencie, Ben odpowiedział, że mama go nauczyła. Było to luźne kłamstwo ponieważ matka Bena umarła przy porodzie.